Exorcists' Temptation
by RaexxBB
Summary: [Bon x Rin] When Ryuji goes for a run to clear his head he comes upon a bigger surprise; Rin being nice to him...!


**One-shot: [Bon x Rin] When Ryuji goes for a ran to clear his head he comes upon a bigger surprise. Lemon! ;)**

* * *

Ryuji Suguro

An Exorcist should not feel this way! He's a demon for Pete sake! And not just any demon, the son of Satan! I'm not supposed to have these urges… Especially for another guy. Maybe it was his demon side leering me in with lust making me think wrongly. That had to be the case and I had to ignore the entire concept, ignore my growing feelings and longings no matter what! But, nothing could keep my mind off Rin as I lay in bed.

Getting up, I decided to go for a jog. That always cleared my head. I pulled a pair of shorts on and a t-shirt before leaving the dorm. The cold air felt nice on my skin as I began to jog through campus. Almost nobody else was around, so this was a perfect idea. Now I could get lost in thought of what we'd reviewed in class today instead of black hair and blue flames.

Rin Okumura

Damn… I was bored. Studying wasn't going well and Yukio had been all over me since I woke up this morning. All I wanted to do was relieve stress. And I figured the best way to do that was to make my escape while my twin was away from the dorm at a meeting.

In no time, I was outside wandering around campus with my tail whipping back and forth behind me. It was so much more freeing than being forced to sit at a desk. Shoving my hands into my pockets, my gaze shifted at the sight of a figure jogging. The blond streaked hair making me realize who it was right away. Great… Suguro. Not exactly who I'd hoped to find, but he was better than the alternative.

He seemed to be in his own world. It took a moment to get him to notice me. Seeing his head turn away after we'd made eye contact, my brows pressed together in annoyance. He was ignoring me! It didn't take me long to catch up to him after I took off running.

"What do you want?" Clearly, he was annoyed that I'd come around to bother him. One of his hands rubbed over his right shoulder as he tried to shake out his muscles while we stood together. His other hand reached out and flicked me in the forehead. "I asked you a question, or are you too much of an idiot to respond?" He almost snarled at me and I clenched my fists.

Quickly, I responded by getting in his face. "Don't treat me like that you ape! Goddammit! To think…" -I clicked my tongue as I looked away from him- "I was going to offer to rub your shoulders. You seem tense." When I looked back at his face he seemed even more surprised. "What!? I can be nice when I see one of my friends is in pain." I crossed my arms defensively as I pouted.

One of his hands rubbed the back of his neck as his gaze shifted away from me. "I'm sorry Okumura, I thought you might've just come around to be a pain in my ass." He held his hand out to me as a gesture of peace. "I wouldn't mind that shoulder rub if you're still offering it." A charming smile came over his features as he stared at me.

I couldn't help the heat that came to my face as he smiled. To avoid the rising feeling in my chest, I took his hand and shook it. "I'll do it, but just so you know I have magic hands." I shot a wink at him and he seemed to become flustered at the sight.

Something felt different between us…

We returned to my dorm, but instead of going to the room Yukio and I shared, I led Suguro up to the top floor. I had discovered a while ago that the room above ours was open. I took it upon myself to keep quiet and use the room as my special spot. I assumed Yukio hadn't found it or it would once again be locked. It isn't like we shouldn't be able to use all of the old dorm; being we're the only ones living in it.

When we were safely alone in the room with the door locked, I turned to my friend. "Alright, take off your shirt." He shot me a weird look, but I sighed heavily in response. "How else am I supposed to properly rub your shoulders? The collar would get in my way." Another look was sent my way, yet there was no argument as he removed his top. He sat down on the floor in front of one of the beds and I took a seat behind him on the bed. My fingers sliding over his stiff muscular neck.

A noise escaped him as I began to press down on the tense places I located. "Forget being an exorcist and become a masseur. You're good at this~" A sound of pleasure came from him again as he further relaxed at my touch.

My hands began to work a bit lower on his back. "You're really tense everywhere." I closed my eyes for a moment as I felt the smooth skin beneath my fingers. I almost found rubbing over him to be arousing. It took me a second to realize that I had become a bit hard. Okay, I was aroused by massaging Suguro?! That had to be because I was a teenager going through puberty and shit, right? A bit of drool escaped my lips as I realized that my hands had rubbed back up his body to slide over his rock-hard chest. He didn't seem to mind it either. I used my middle fingers to press into knots I found on his upper chest and heard him groan.

It was a like an exciting invitation to keep exploring. The tips of my fingers pushed into his pecks before sliding up to slightly tease his erect nipples. He moved slightly, one of his hands moving over his crotch and I noticed… He had a hard-on. My cheeks went crimson at the realization that we were both horny.

I bit my bottom lip before letting my tongue run over the skin seductively. My tail began to flick back and forth playfully as I moved in front of him. "Hey," -I got on my hands and knees in front of him- "maybe I should help relieve the tension everywhere?" I winked as I came closer until one of my index fingers was tracing the outline of his erection. In that moment, I heard him make a small whimper of guilty pleasure as he pressed into my touch.

Leaning in closer, I pressed my lips to his earlobe, "Bon… I'll set your entire body at ease just remove the rest of your clothing." I nipped his lobe before pulling back enough to lock eyes with him. Something within me had awoken. It seemed to be in control too! And, all I knew was that I wanted him naked in front of me. Not just naked. I wanted to taste his semen and then some… I had never been attracted to guys, therefore, I had no idea where this desire was coming from.

When I pulled back, he'd become completely red as he stared at me. Slowly, he got up and a wave of fear came over me when I thought he'd leave. Yet, he slipped off the remainder of his clothing and turned to me. "What can I do to help?"

A snort left me as I got up, letting my tail continue to flick back and forth before it wrapped around his left leg. Damn… I was really turned on at the sight of a naked Bon. I pressed myself close to him for a moment as I thought about what to say. "Layout on the floor and I'll finish my massage." I pulled my shirt off where I was at least half undressed. It took me a minute to get used to the sight of him nude, but there weren't any complaints. His chiseled features were down right perfect. I could feel my inner desires grow stronger as I got down next to him. One of my fingers running over his belly, swirling around the slit as we made eye contact. He must've been watching me in anticipation.

Both my hands fanned out over his stomach and I pushed the skin up whilst moving to straddle his legs. I continued to move my hands over his chest as I leaned my face down to slide my mouth around his boner. A low groan left his lips as I felt fingers rake into my hair. This was almost too thrilling. My mouth began to make a wet sound as I bobbed it over the member to create good friction. He gasped at the sensation, gripping my hair tighter and bucking his hips some. It through me off for a minute, causing me to get out of rhythm as I worked but it only took me a second to get back on track. My lips popping off his tip where I could suck on his balls until I setup over him. Seeing him like this made me feel so powerful.

He pulled me closer by grabbing my ass, which resulted in me falling over where my face could hover inches from his. That sneaky bastard… A purr left my lips as he began to massage my rear until he moved his hands up over my tail. "Ahh~!" My back arched causing my chest to press into his. This couldn't be happening… His muscles rippled around me as we laid there together. It was like he was rubbing my cock, but it was only my tail. I pushed my head down into his shoulder to try and soundproof my moaning, but they wouldn't stop. My lips parted and I nipped at his skin causing him to yelp from the pain of my fangs stabbing into his flesh. A metallic flavor coming onto my tongue as I bit into the spot harder. His hands moved away from my tail, slipping into my pants where he firmly grabbed my ass. I released my grip on his shoulder to let out a soft whimper of pleasure.

Finally, he pulled my pants down and whispered into my ear, "ride me." The instructions sent a shiver throughout me. It made my arousal even hotter. Swiftly, I fully removed my pants and underwear in order to get into a more comfortable position over him. He grinned wickedly, "should I stretch out your tight asshole?" He wiggled his fingers teasingly at me before letting his hand roughly slap my butt cheek. It made me yelp at the shock of him doing such a thing.

I leaned into him, running my tongue over his neck feeling his hard member rub over my rear. If I didn't stretch myself out I knew it'd be too late and he might just slam into me. I leaned back, spreading my ass to shove one of my fingers inside myself. A painful pleasure ate me whole at the new sensation. Damn am I glad I didn't just let Bon ram into my dry hole.

Jumping, I felt his wet fingers moved across my entrance. "Move your fingers," he demanded as he spit into his hand more. "You need to relax and make the area wet where I don't hurt you from shoving my dick inside you." I nodded, tears coming to my eyes at the feeling of his three thick fingers moving around in me. Although, thinking about him thrusting up into me made it more pleasurable. His free hand even began to jerk off my erection to further distract me from the pain.

I didn't even notice when he removed his hand in order to slowly insert his cock. He'd started rubbing both my tail and my length. It was like heaven having both items given attention whilst also having my asshole stuffed.

Absentmindedly, I began to bounce moving my walls around his cock as I became intoxicated. The sound of clapping flash filling the room. "Ahh~" A loud stream of lewd moans erupted from me as I enjoyed the feeling of him moving in and out of my hole. My tongue slid out from my lips as I rode him, placing my hands on his knees to move myself better. "Bon! Ahh~ ah…" This was bliss. I'd finally found it riding someone I thought of as a friend.

Mephisto Pheles

"So, Yukio… A while ago I decided to open up a room to our brother to see what he'd do with a quiet place to get away for a while…" My lips smacked together as I turned to him and his class in thought of how to put it all. "I learned to never give a demon going into heat such freedom." I watched as all their eyes went wide in surprise.

Quickly, I pulled up a monitor. "You notice Rin and your student, Suguro, are missing from this meeting. That's because Rin accidentally seduced the poor guy causing his lustful urges to come out whilst Rin was in heat. Let's just say they're getting along a lot better." Flipping on the monitor I revealed what was happening between the two at that exact moment. "Everyone needs to be wary of the temptations a demon can cause." I snickered, looking to the video feed on the screen to see they were still going at it. It had almost been an hour. How they weren't tired was beyond me.

I heard Yukio softly mumble something and looked in his direction to see an expression of horror. "Shouldn't we go stop them!?" He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do, even going to the exit as he panicked.

A snicker left me, "Even if you tried they would just be drawn back together. If someone is as unlucky to get seduced by a demon while they're in heat they become addicted to that demon. It's far too late to save the guy." I watched Suguro's two friends glance between one another. Now I was curious. "Am I missing something?" I leaned forward with a devilish grin spreading across my features.

Shima sighed heavily, "Well, it might not have been Rin's full fault. Bon's kind of been talking crazy about him for the past month." He scratched at the back of his head as a nervous chuckle left him before he looked at his glass wearing friend.

"I see… Then it is absolute. You will never get those to apart from one another if they had any type of actual feelings for one another." I gestured to the screen, "They'll be desiring to be in contact with one another for the rest of their lives."

Shiemi's look of sorrow was perfect! I'm so glad I showed them all! "So, if they're a little clingy to one another from now on, I just wanted you all to know why. Demons just can't help themselves when they see something or someone they desire." I glanced at Yukio to see he was still staring at the two on the monitor, his older brother's screams of ecstasy ringing out from the speakers. I looked at the two as Rin rode the throbbing member. I mumbled, "This is better than most porn…"

"Wait…" He turned to me with narrowed eyes. "Are you saying, that in some way, this is what Rin wanted?" He came closer to me as his head cocked to the side and he gestured to the couple having sex.

I gave a lazy shrug, "when a demon seduces someone they're normally the ones calling the shots even if it isn't verbally. The pair almost has a telekinetic bond. You'll find out when you go into heat as well; don't worry." His eyes went wider as he stepped back obviously appalled. "What? You didn't think you were immune. That would be nice…" My head dropped at the thought of not having to go through this. "Look at it this way" -I spun on my toes- "he won't go into heat again unless getting bored of his chosen mate or feels the need for another partner to add to his collection. You can tell them, or you can keep it a secret, the choice is yours, Mr. Okumura." I plopped back down into my throne and crossed my legs, satisfied with my explanation.

Rin Okumura

Two of his fingers hooked into my mouth for me to suck lewdly on causing my drool to run from my mouth. Although, that action didn't last long as another cry left me from being rammed into from behind; Bon's thick member making me raw and bleed from my asshole working as lube. Blue flames began to flicker up throughout the room as I lost all control. Bon didn't seem affected by them and I wasn't in the mood to try and tame the things.

I was flipped around from being on all fours, Bon leaned down over me and kissed me passionately. My hands ran up into his hair and entwined themselves in the soft locks. My legs wrapping around his torso to bring my ass closer where he could push his shaft fully inside me. There were bruises all over Bon's neck and shoulders from me sucking and biting the region while he'd left marks all over me period. It never felt like we would stop… That was what I thought until we were both just laying out on the floor panting. Bon's arms were around my waist as he spooned me. Something about what just happened felt off…

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it all because I know I did. There was just something about how fast everything moved that kept throwing me off. Bon hadn't seemed like himself the entire time. He was more aggressive and not at all what I thought he might be like. I was hoping he would be a bit gentler. Embarrassment coursed through me, that's what it was! It felt like it was all a fantasy.

I purred as I felt kisses begin to get planted across my jawline pressing my ass into the source of the affection. One of his hands ran over my thigh, bringing himself closer as I rolled over to lock gazes with him. He peppered kisses over my face before our lips met and I let his tongue take lead. All of this seemed too good to be true as he deepened the kiss getting on top of me. I wasn't sure if I could take any more, but the fact he seemed very ready to give it to me was exciting.

Ryuji Suguro

My mind had gone blank after going to Okumura's dorm last night. I woke up covered in sweat and smelly. I laid in one of the beds from the Okumura dorm, naked. It really freaked me out and made me wonder what the hell happened last night.

Coming into the classroom, an odd electricity sparked through me at seeing him. That's when everything that happened between us flooded my mind. I had had an unbelievably hot moment with Rin, but it had somehow managed to get pushed to the back of my mind. A need to be close to him washed over me and my heart thumped.

Shiemi hadn't gotten there yet, so I took a seat beside him. It seemed weird, but as soon as I sat down our fingers entwined and he was pressed into my side purring. It took me a second to realize everyone else had even arrived. His nose running over my neck sent a shiver down my spine as I bit into my lip. I leaned forward, "hey Shima and Konekomaru…" I stuttered out my friends' names trying to stay mellow even as Rin's free hand slid over my groin and he nipped at my ear. He pulled at my earring with his lips getting my member to stiffen the more he teased.

The fact that it didn't bother me that everyone was watching such an intimate exchange between us was bothersome. A soft groan left my lips at the feeling of his hand slipping into my pants. No! My hand darted over his and pulled it back. We made eye contact as he leaned into me, him grinning devilishly.

Yukio came in and banged a file on our table making us jump from our moment. The others behind him wearing serious and stern expressions; Shiemi's more concerned. "I won't be having this in my classroom." I was surprised to hear a deep-throated growl come from beside me. Blue flames lighting up as Rin jumped up at Mr. Okumura fiercely. His tail flicked over and wrapped around my arm closest to him. Yukio popped his nose with the same file. "You're in heat, Rin. Calm down!" That got Rin's attention.

It wasn't long until both Rin and I had heard the explanation of our teacher. It did explain things, but at the same time I was very concerned. Everyone in class seemed to already know about our special… issue. Rin had stopped listening halfway through and began kissing my neck. Lust flowing from him onto me, it made me lose some of what Mr. Okumura said thanks to the intoxication. One of his hands stroking my chest as he tried to pull me in again.

Everyone watching as he turned my head to look at him. A loud purr erupting as he leaned in to nuzzle his nose against mine. "Bon~…" He let my name fill the small amount of air between our mouths until Yukio once again swatted him back from me.

"During class, you two will sit on opposite sides of the room. Everyone else will help me make sure that you two control yourselves. Rin will be being watched more closely by someone to make sure he isn't leering anyone else in." He turned away from us and went back to his desk. "Bon, you will be watched as well to make sure you are alright. You'll both be placed in a room for an hour a week to fill your sexual urges."

Rin burst up from his seat making his chair clatter to the floor. "One hour per week! I need an hour or two a day!" He flashed his fangs at his younger brother before grabbing his collar. One of my hands darted out and began to stroke his tail to soothe him. He turned to me, purring and straddling my lap. His head tucked under my chin, nuzzling into my chest affectionately. "You can't stop me from doing as I please." He wrapped his tail around my arm again, wiggling his tail against my palm. The sound of purrs coming from him made him vibrate slightly against me. My hands slid over his back as I felt him slightly grind into me.

I slipped my hands down over his ass, pressing our groins together harder. "I don't mind sitting across the room from one another… But ah~" -I softly groaned, thrusting against him- "You guys shouldn't be allowed to control peoples' private lives. I will have sex with him if I damn well want to." Rin ran his tongue over my neck making me let my head fall back where he could access the area better.

Shima came over slamming his hands on the desk, "Bon! Don't you see that you're being used by a demon? Something you said you'd never let happen!" We stared at one another and it hit me. They were all right. I was being corrupted. It just… It just felt so good to be with Rin.

My eyes met Rin's, "We should control ourselves." I cupped his cheek running my thumb over it to soothe him. It took him a second to stop grinding into me and finally lay his head on my chest. His arms slid around my neck as he pouted. His tail had even fallen to the ground sadly, the end continuing to wiggle back and forth. All in all, he still looked really cute.

Slowly, I moved sliding out from underneath him and making my way to my seat. Throughout class, Rin actually stayed awake… I sat and absentmindedly drew his face while staring at the back of his head. My notes were not top notch as they would usually be, but still pleasing.

It didn't take one second for class to be done that our fingers were interlocked. Rin was pressed into my side like we were magnets. His smile making my heart thump, "How about you making us something to eat?" I cheerfully bumped his shoulder with mine. A soft blush came across his cheeks as he bashfully looked away from me. "What?"

His bottom lip puffed out, "I don't like you enough to do that." My eyes quickly narrowed and I turned to him in disbelief. "Fine…" His cheeks cutely puffed out, "I" -a heavy sigh left him- "I do like you, that's why I want to be with you." He wore a fully flushed face as he fidgeted nervously. "Maybe that's why I seduced."

I flinched, "did you know what you were doing?"

"No! I was just saying…" Our eyes met and he quickly nuzzled his face into my chest.

One of my hands slid up into his hair and we continued with our day.

* * *

 **A/N: This went on a lot longer than I honestly meant for it to. I hope everyone enjoyed reading! Thanks for your time. Review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
